Paul and Zoey A Love Story
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: While traveling the Southern Islands an evil team has other plans for our heroes. Will Paul be able to save the world and save Zoey?


Paul sat out on rock watching everyone laughing and splashing in the water. Paul still couldn't believe that Ash had last minute invited him to come with him and his friends to the Southern Islands. Dawn, Kenny and Zoey already in Hoenn only had to wait for Ash, Max, Misty, Brock, May, Drew and Iris to fly in. Cilan couldn't make it he was chosen to participate in a competition for select Connoisseurs only. Still Paul just couldn't fit in, he mostly just sat around the house and enjoyed the quiet and silence. He really only came for one reason to catch some new Pokémon still he couldn't help but stare at Zoey as she was playing in the water. Then he shook his head vigorously he didn't understand what was happening but it was Zoey who convinced him. Since then he found himself thinking about her but he fought it back.

"Hey! Come on in the water is great. Why put on your trunks if you didn't plan on swimming?" Zoey asked walked up toward him.

"I don't swim." Paul replied coldly.

"You came here to have fun didn't you?" Zoey asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on!" Zoey said grabbing Paul's arm dragging him toward the sea.

"Let go of me you weirdo!" Paul shouted yanking his arm away from Zoey.

"Stop being such a jerk! Ok tell you what if you battle me and win I will leave you alone for the rest of the trip but if I win you have to start having fun." Zoey said staring straight into Paul's eyes.

"Why would I waste any effort in battling a frilly contest girl?" Paul said while smirking.

"What did you say?!" Zoey asked balling her fists.

"You heard me but why not I could use a little warm up." Paul said smugly climbing down from his rock.

The two took their sides Zoey to the right and Paul to the left with Brock acting as referee.

"This will be a one on one battle. The battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to battle." Brock shouted.

"Alright Leafeon curtain!" shouted Zoey

"Magmortar stand by for battle!" Paul shouted

Zoey smirked this wouldn't be any easy battle but she was determined to win.

"Magmortar let's make this quick use Willow Wisp!" Paul shouted

"Leafeon dodge and gather the Willow Wisps then use Energy Ball!" shouted Zoey

Leafeon jumped all around the field till the Willow Wisp where following it in a straight line then it turned around and released a huge Energy Ball. This caused the Energy to be made into a jet surrounded by the Willow Wisps and it hit Magmortar squarely in its chest. Causing it to be forced back and it fell to the ground on one knee.

"Wow. No wonder she is a top Coordinator." Paul thought

"Ok Magmortar use Rock Tomb!" Paul shouted

"Now Leafeon use Magical Leaf." Zoey shouted

As the stone encased Leafeon it sent the stones away from it with its Magical Leaf and it was sent crashing into Magmortar sent it sprawling to the ground.

"Let's finish this use Leaf Blade!" shouted Zoey

"Magmortar use Fire Spin!" Paul exclaimed

Still pinned to the ground by its own Stone Tomb Magmortar managed to send a powerful Fire spin but Leafeon dodged it flawlessly. And its leafs began to grow and glow and it scored a direct hit on Magmortar knocking it out cold

"Magmortar is unable to battle which mean Zoey is the winner!" Brock exclaimed.

Everyone cheered on but Paul was stunned he had just lost to a coordinator! However he seemed to forget that once Zoey dragged him into the water he even smiled but just a little. They played till the sun set into the sea and toasted marshmallows on the shore. He even chuckled a little when he saw all the marshmallows Ash had tried to fit in his mouth making his cheeks look a lot like Pachirisu.

"What a little kid. " Iris said.

As he chuckled his hand accidently touched Zoey's although weren't too fond of each other she didn't pull back in fact she smiled. Paul felt a blush rising to his cheeks but he pushed it back down and turned away from her his face still emotionless like always. The next couple days Paul had to admit had been fun he got to see all new Pokémon and had he eyes set on a very strong Flygon he saw flying by. So that Friday night he set out on his first hunt for that Flygon. Then just as he was on his way with his Weaville walking beside him he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Paul where you going?" Zoey asked

"It's none of your business." He said coldly but he regretted right after.

"What's with the cold shoulder I thought Paul the jerk was long gone." Zoey said her rising temper seeping into her voice.

"Well you thought wrong this is who I am and if you don't like it well I don't care so go back to your little group." Paul said shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

The truth was both Zoey and Paul had the same problems they knew there was something between them but they either were very naïve or they just didn't know how to express their feelings. Although Zoey was much better at expressing her feeling then Paul who was as anti social as anyone she had ever meet.

"Fine be that way I expect nothing less for a guy who loss to in his words to "A frilly contest girl!" Zoey said about to storm out.

Paul lost it and began screaming at Zoey and the two of them had an all out scream fight.

"Oh please you won't last past the first round in a contest!" shouted Zoey

'"You wouldn't last ten seconds in a real battle!" Paul fired back

" I BEAT YOU DIDN'T I ?" Zoey screeched

"Oh please it was just luck!" Paul shouted

"Yeah sure. I like to see you try to act like a coordinator!" Zoey shouted

"Oh well if you such a great coordinator teach me! That'd be a laugh!" Paul said while smirking.

Zoey crossed her arms and began to smirk "Sure why not I love a challenge!"

"Hold up I didn't actually mean it!" Paul said panicked

However it was too late Zoey was already dragging him off into the forest and they began training. Not only that but they also searched for that Flygon. But as the first week of vacation came to end Paul was actually happy. He actually learned a lot from Zoey especially about dodging attacks while also gaining speed. Zoey also showed him new ways of turning his opponent's attacks against them. Also plenty of combinations that would sure come in handy especially in a double battle. He hated to admit it but Zoey was actually very helpful and when he put the moves into practice it looked super effective. He could see why Ash competed in contest and listened to Dawn and Zoey. But Paul couldn't deny it he did have some feelings for Zoey he wanted to tell her but he wasn't good with feelings. He had to try though he wasn't scared of anything and after all Zoey was just a girl. So that Monday night since they were going to search for that Flygon again Paul thought he would tell Zoey then.

"Hey Zoey I want to talk to you." He said in a cold tone.

"Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you too." Zoey said.

Paul's heart jack hammered against his chest he wasn't even this nervous when he battled Brandon the Pyramid King. But he was a little releieved maybe he wouldn't have to say it maybe Zoey would and he could just agree. Much simpler and less emotions that way but to his dismay Zoey began talking about his battling strategy when he tried to stop her she just kept on talking. Paul started getting angry it was hard enough knowing his feelings but to admit them is just that much harder.

"Will you just shut up already?" Paul shouted

Zoey was awe struck they she remembered Paul was jerk and that wasn't going to change so she hardened her heart.

"I'm only trying to you! I don't know why because you obviously don't deserve it!" Zoey fired back

"THEN WHY DID YOU HELP ME?!" Paul screamed.

Zoey began to stutter and her eyes softened and she looked straight down to the ground.

"Zoey I …"Paul said softening his voice.

However before he could an explosion rang throughout the sky causing the air itself to shake and fill with the smell of burning wood. Then shrieks rang out chilling the air and sending an eerie feeling down Paul's spine.

"DAWN! MAY!" Zoey shrieked running of toward the house.

"Zoey NO!" Paul screamed taking off after her.

Just as they came out of the forest they saw the house engulfed in hot white flames that were slowing eating away at the wood house. Thankfully everyone was out however high in the sky was a black helicopter dropping bombs and nets. Everyone was screaming trying to run away like ants scattering in the rain. Then Zoey ran straight into the bomb zone looking for something and then she found it her precious Glameow was running away however a bomb was plummeting down. Zoey ran start toward her beloved Pokémon and Paul felt a like he swallowed a handful of ice. He ran toward her and just as the bomb was only 10ft away from impact Zoey caught Glameow in her arms and tried to run. However the bomb made impact causing Zoey to be sent forward like a human cannonball. The blast was so strong Paul was thrown back to the ground knocking out all the air in his lungs forward. Causing a thick fog to cloud his head and fog his eyes. However thinking of Zoey on the ground allowed him to force his eyes to focus. He staggered up his legs shook violently they disobeyed his mind to stay still. But he saw Zoey lying on the ground with her Glameow pawing at her head.

"Zoey!" He screamed forcing his way to her.

As he reached her lifeless body he pushed her into his arm and as he raised his head. He saw through the soot and smog a truck with a tall man with purple hair pushing the other into the back. It was his brother REGGIE.

"Paul get in here NOW!" He screamed his face caked in dirt.

Paul didn't argue and scooped Zoey into his arm as Glameow climbed onto his shoulder. He threw himself into the van as the door slammed shut. The car lurched forward and threw itself inside the forest tearing through the branches and leaves. The helicopter tried to follow it but the trees were too thick and covering the truck well so the helicopter gave up towering into the sky. The car speed faster and faster Reggie for once didn't have a smile plastered on his face. Fear took its place as though a fear that had been deeply buried only to be resurfaced to haunt him once again. Paul had never seen him like this.

"Reggie what are you doing here? What's going on?!" he asked.

"Paul look you just have to trust me on this we need to focus on getting all of you out of here. Far away!" Reggie said his eyes darting from side to side like a something would reach out and grab him.

"Reggie! No! Zoey is hurt you tell us now exactly what's going on!" Paul yelled.

He screamed and then stared at Zoey whose head was lying blank in his lap. He red spiky hair covered in soot and burnt at the edges. Her face caked in a thin layer of dirt and her emerald eyes no longer stared at him with a fire. He was just so scared it was just so eerie to see Zoey so quiet and still.

Reggie sighed and his shoulders slumped back taking a deep breath as though what he was about to say required all his strength.

"Ok Paul look we are not normal there is something I have been hiding. Something that I hoped I never had to tell you something I hoped that would never put you in danger. I better start at the beginning. As people were just starting out in the world seven legendary took pity on humans as their war waged on. However the Pokémon couldn't communicate with people or stay in our dimension for long. That much power and force it attracted other Legendary Pokémon which would lead to massive destruction. So the seven Pokémon gave a gift to one human with a true and pure heart that could call upon them at any time. That one human was named a guardian because he was the protector of the connection between the Pokémon and the humans. However that much power could drive anyone to insanity so that one human would chose seven others that the seven legendary could connect to. These seven would be able to communicate the Pokémon advice and convey to the others. As more guardians were discover to have the same ability and more temples more people became greedy with the urge to have that power. The guardians knew people still needed guidance so they went underground. However as time dragged on people didn't the Seven Pokémon anymore so less guardians were found and the Pokémon were rarely called upon. The Guardians of the World soon became nothing but a simple legend told to children in the night. Those people who were bombing you weren't trying to hurt you but catch you." Reggie said finishing.

"Why? Why me? why all of us?" Paul asked.

"Not all of us and Paul the reason is because you and me we are Guardians of the World." Reggie said softly.

Paul was shocked his mind beyond stunned.

"How..how did you know?" Paul managed to choke out.

"A women came to our house one day you were too little for her to tell you yet. She was also a Guardian of World she had found us and warned us to be careful. When she did she trained me because guardians apart from the gift of being a bridge to the seven Pokémon. We are also tasked with finding the seven chosen to be the Pokémon's connection to our dimension. Not only are you in danger but all of you are because seven of you are the Pokémon's connections. Max you are Jiriachi's connection because you have an untapped imagination. Iris you are Reshram's connection because you bring light as does Reshram. Misty you are Lugia the taming force of the sea however you are not to be underestimated you have great strength. May you have a connection with Manaphy because you have a strong feeling for family especially toward Max. Brock you have a connection with Celebi because you have a good heart always wanting to heal and help others. Dawn emotions and heart are what power you therefore you have a connection to Mesprit. Ash you are the last and you are a leader you have a truly unique heart therefore you are connected Mew the Pokémon that can keep balance but can have untamed strength. That is why those people The League of Seven tried to catch you it's a good thing they didn't. They had everything including The Reason." Reggie said but he stopped abruptly as though he had said too much.

"The Reason?" Paul asked fearfully of the answer.

Reggie sighed again as though the burden of his answer was pressing against him suffocating him.

"Opening a bridge between the dimension is when your heart can merge with the seven Pokémon it is dangerous because your heart and soul can be left in the other dimension. For that each guardian they must have a strong reason that grounds them to our dimension. Paul your reason is Zoey I saw your face when that bomb hit and Zoey was thrown to the ground. Zoey is your reason." Reggie said slowing down the car.

Zoey face grew hot and he could feel everyone eyes fighting an urge to look at him holding Zoey.

"How did they find us?" Paul asked trying to clear the red from his face.

"They have one of us her name is Liliana." Reggie said so quietly and with so much sadness Paul almost didn't recognize his voice.

Liliana who ever this was must be Reggie's reason however pushing that aside he still had one question that nagged at his mind.

"If they have a guardian why do they need us?" Paul asked growing more curious.

"A guardian's reason needs to be in the temple whether it be family, Pokémon or a girlfriend or a boyfriend." Reggie said.

The car stopped at a small river where rocks littered the sides of it and grass coated the rest. The tress were hanging low and were curved they would provide enough protection they was also had a small half cylinder cave. Reggie instructed everyone to get out and make camp for the next day there would be no stopping they need to get off the island quick. Brock quickly set up a steady flame and a pot of smearing soup was soon cooking. However Paul refused to leave Zoey's side he stayed along with Glameow. Every time he saw a cut or bruise on Zoey he wanted to Thunderbolt that League of Seven high into the sky. However he noticed Zoey cheeks were flushed and her skin slowly became tainted a light pink.

"BROCK!" he bellowed panic seeping into his voice.

Brock immediately rushed over and quickly examined Zoey his eyes scanning her face.

"She is running a fever one of her wounds must be infected." Brock said.

He quickly undid the bandages on the only wound that ran deep enough to have an infection. It was on her right arm it was medium size cut above her elbow. As he undid the wrapping Paul saw he was right the healing skin was a bright and resilient pink as well as inflamed. No doubt infected Brock began to clean the wound and Zoey face winced in pain.

"Stop your hurting her!" Paul said gripping Brock's arm in alarm.

"It will hurt more with that infection." Brock said staring straight into his eyes with steely determination.

Paul released his arm but watch every moment Brock made with steely focus. Brock slowly poured some soup with medicine mixed in down her throat. Zoey's cheeks dimmed and her skin was no longer a light pink. Paul could breathe again but he still he sat by her sided dabbing her forehead and changing her bandages. However while eating the soup he notice the girls were tense and when the boys asked them what was wrong they yelled. Misty stormed into the forest May stomped toward the river and Dawn took a running start toward the cliffs. Reggie sighed as though the burden was growing heavier on his shoulders.

"They aren't coping well with being Guardians I will go talk to them." Reggie said.

Paul never saw Reggie so tired his usually joyful face filled with fear his face gaunt and hollow. He seemed to age an instant five years However Drew, Ash and Kenny refused the offer and set out after their girlfriends.

Ash P.O.V

Ash walked in the forest and found his redheaded girlfriends up in a tree sitting on a branch. He smirked and leaned against the tree to the left.

"I thought I was the monkey." He said tilting his hat so it covered his face.

"You are." Misty answered coldly while coming down.

She folded her arm and stared off into the distance as though the world was no longer there. Or at least she wished the world wasn't there.

"You mad and scared." Ash said scanning her face.

"No I'm not." She said.

"Yeah you are because you squint your eyes when you're mad and you bite your lip just like you're doing now." Ash said pointing his finger at her while smirking.

She immediately stopped and a small smile placed itself upon her lips.

"I never gave you credit." Misty whispered.

"For what?" Ash asked puzzled.

"Being the hero I knew it wasn't easy but now I know how impossible it seems." Misty said sadly.

"Are you actually admitting I can do something you can't?" Ash asked teasingly.

"It's not funny I've never been a hero. I don't know what to do or how to handle it! I feel like the whole world is depending me. What if I'm no good at?" Misty asked quite angry.

Ash smirked again and chuckled and he gathered Misty in his arms forcing her to look at his eyes.

"You wrong the world is depending on all of us. All of us are heroes and all of us will get through it together. You have never backed down from a challenge so don't back down now." Ash said.

"When did you grow up?" Misty asked smiling teasingly.

Ash smirked and planted a small kiss on her lips entwined his hand in hers and began to walk back to the campsite.

Misty P.O.V

As Misty walked back her hand entwined with Ash's she couldn't help but smile. She just loved everything about Ash the way he acted so childish. The way his lips smirked and how he tilted his hat covering his face teasingly. It made Misty smile and chuckle inside however no matter how childish he was he could surprise you. That what Misty loved the most about him that he could surprise her and always help her no matter what.

Drew P.O.V

Drew rocked along the rocky river side and found May after turning she was perched on a rock. Holding her knees staring at the moonlit sky he smiled at his girlfriend. Her blue eyes glistening in the moonlight and the light making her look mystical and in his eyes she surpassed human beauty. He leaned his back against the rock flicked his hair and smirked.

"What a baby being so scared. " Drew said smugly.

May chucked curling the side of her lip into a small smirk that drove Drew crazy.

"Says the boy who cried after losing his first contest." May said smugly.

"Ohhh was that suppose to hurt my feelings." Drew said teasingly while climbing up the rock.

"Drew take the smugness down a notch. " May asked pleadingly.

Drew smiled and sat closer to May "What's wrong?" he asked .

"I afraid of losing you, Max, everyone The League of Seven didn't seem to mind bombing us." May said coldly.

"Hey I fought to get you there is no way I'm leaving you without a fight. Doubting me hpmh you should know me better by now." Drew said smugly.

May smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as Drew put his arm around her. As confident as he seemed Drew was scared he wasn't a guardian or bonded with a legendary Pokémon but May was. So he swore to every Pokémon in the sky, ocean and land that he would protect May with his dying breath.

Kenny P.O.V

Kenny walked toward the bluff were Dawn was standing her arm crisscrossed and she was staring at the star that glistened in the sky.

"Wow I didn't know Dee Dee could be so afraid of being a hero. You weren't when Mesprit needed you the first time why now? Then again you almost never make sense." Kenny said digging his hand into his pockets.

"Because that time you weren't there." Dawn said simply while smirking.

Kenny was silent but he didn't understand however Dawn recognized his questioning silencing.

"The first time we weren't dating and you were nowhere near the danger. But now you are and that why I'm scared." Dawn said.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Kenny whispered.

"What do you mean by that? OF COURSE I CARE! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU MPMH….." Dawn said but she was stopped when Kenny smashed his lips against hers.

As he pulled back he looked at her and she smiled as she put her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her allowing her to feel safe and secure.

Zoey P.O.V

Zoey drifted in and out of sleep hearing the sounds around her the last thing she remembered before blacking out again was Reggie's voice.

"Zoey is your reason." he said his voice becoming more distant and faded with every word.

As she drifted in and out of the darkness she pondered what she had just heard. She wondered what he meant and what he meant by that she was someone's reason and who's.

However upon opening her eyes she was gazing into Paul's eyes. She felt her cheeks grow hot and she would have fought it back but her head pounded. As though it was being pushed together by two walls however it lessened as she saw her beloved Glameow. Paul urged her to lie down and explained it to her she would have thought that he was insane but the look in his eyes made her believe in every word of it. However she felt he was leaving something out so she questioned him about it. He blushed and stuttered and Zoey couldn't help but chuckle however she soon drifted off to sleep as Paul dabbed her head.

Paul P.O.V

Paul felt the grip on his heart lessen as Zoey woke up however when she asked him about "The Reason" the grip returned. However as she drifted off to sleep he smiled fondly at her glad she was alive and well. The next morning after putting Zoey who was still sound asleep in the car he listen to Reggie.

"Ok we are getting on the boat this afternoon and then all of you split up. Lay low and try to not attract attention." Reggie said to the group.

"Hold up what about Liliana they still have her they can still find us." Paul said.

"That why I said lay low and to split up. Should work for now." Reggie said.

"Well we can't just leave her! We have to do something." Ash shouted.

"There is one thing but no to risky." Reggie said

"What is we have to help her." Iris pleaded.

Reggie sighed but saw how determined everyone was.

"There is a temple her on the mountain we can use it to disable her connection once that is done she will no longer be of use to the League of Seven. There is also the Temple Maiden Gardevoir the Temple Maiden can transport Liliana to the temple." Reggie said.

However just as he finished his sentence Paul felt a tugging force like a fish on line. He blacked out and when he woke up he found himself in a temple. It was on the side of the mountain behind him was an open mouth in the side of the mountain with three pillars in the mouth of the opening. On the floor was a circle with inscription and in the middle was a podium shaped rock.

"Well about time our guardian woke up. Place the others." A cold voice said sending a shiver down Paul's spine.

Out of the darkness Ash, May, Dawn, Brock, Max, Iris, and Misty were placed on the seven circles that were on the sides of the giant circle. The seven circles began to glow sending a cylinder glow of color upward trapping them inside. He heard muffled yells and founded Kenny and Drew bounded and gagged.

" Who are you?" Paul asked with pure hate.

"My name is of no importance however if you want your "reason" to stay well I suggest you cooperate." The cold voice said.

Paul felt pure ice freeze his heart as Zoey was tossed into the light bound and gagged like the others. He shook his head in agreement and felt the ropes loosen around his wrist. He walked toward the middle against Reggie's muffled protests. As he placed his hands on the stone he felt his conscious leave his body and extend outward. At first there was nothing but darkness but he felt another presence foreign and alien. He touched it with his mind opening up a surge of power and he felt it drag him. However remembering Zoey he stayed grounded latching on to his feelings for her. He felt the presence grow stronger and one by one the seven leaped through their world through him. Feeling his conscious go back into him all at once made his knees buckle and he fell to the ground. Sweating and out of breath his vision blurry he could barely see the seven Pokémon outside. The other however were squealing in pain. The cylinder of light began to crackle with beams of electricity causing the others to squeal in pain. On the side of the mountain Paul could see a giant purple vortex appearing in the sky. Swirling around and out from it appeared the Seven legendary floating in the sky.

"Now latch on the necklaces." The cold voice cooed.

Seven necklaces whizzed through the air and latch themselves on to the seven and glowed a bright red. The squeal began louder but not only that the Seven Pokémon squealed in aguish. However the cylinder glowed brighter till the necklaces broke off and the cylinder of light exploded in a plume of dust. The seven collapsed to the ground their chest heaving up and down and sweat glistened off their brows. However they were alive however maybe not for long the Seven Pokémon were still squealing in aguish shooting at the forest bellow as one Hyper Beam tore through the pillars reducing them to dust.

"What's going on?!" Paul asked through the squeals.

"The bond between seven guardians and the Pokémon is broken the portals couldn't handle the attempt to control all that power. Now the Pokémon are filled with fear and rage they will destroy everything unless they are calmed down." Reggie said finally getting the gag out of his mouth.

Soon everyone was out of their ropes and gags.

"What do we do?" Paul asked pleading staring at the smoke rising from the forest.

"We will try to distract them and you try to calm him." Reggie said taking off with the others.

Paul stood in front of the podium "this is impossible." He whispered.

Zoey snaked behind him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Not for you." she whispered before running off.

Paul felt his cheeks growing hot but he focused on the task at hand he place his hand on the podium once more. He began to push out his mind once more but as he saw the shadow of the Pokémon in the red ball of hate. As he pushed through he became engulfed in flames he felt every nerve being licked by white hot flames. But he pushed forward against the flaming heat but the rage was strong pushing back sending white hot heat into his heart. He couldn't muster anymore strength and was pushed back into his physical body. He was thrown back hitting his back and his eyes bulged forward and spots appeared before his eyes. He panted but his legs felt like lead not listening to his commands he stared out into the forest and saw a sight that gripped his heart with fear. The other were scattered fighting as best they could but they were gravely outnumbered and in the clearing was Zoey fighting with her Galade but she couldn't hold off Celebi whose vines were striking her left and right. He ran down into the forest pushing aside the branches till he reached the clearing he began to run to her was a Hyper came raining down.

"PAUL NO!" Zoey screeched.

She pushed him and the Hyper Beam struck the ground throwing her into the air and she hit the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Paul yelled his scream chilled the air and caused a deathly silence.

He turned Zoey over shaking her screaming her name as though he could bring her back by shouting till his throat was raw. Too focused on Zoey he didn't notice the others that gather around him. Reggie was holding a battered Liliana while the girl cried being held by the boys. Paul eyes shook with sadness as he stared at Zoey holding her hand. He felt a slight squeeze on his hand and pulled Zoey closer.

"You were my reason too." She said in whisper before her breath grew ever shallower.

He stared at her silent face his shoulders shook as he fought back tears but he could barely contain it he allowed one tear to drop and it slide off her face.

The Pokémon above saw the sight the love that radiated off the two was able to touch their hearts through the rage.

Paul looked up and the Pokémon began to circle with Mew in the middle they began to glow green and sparkles began to shower down. Beams of green sparkles shot out of the ground crisscrossing around damaged trees healing them finally all convening at Zoey. They circled her and encased her lifting her out of Paul's arms. They slowly lowered her down and as they did her eyes open as she was place slowly in Paul's arms.

"You didn't think you were getting rid of me that easily did you." Zoey said placing her feet on the ground unsteadily.

Paul was at of loss for words so he smirked and kissed Zoey pouring all his passion into that one kiss. As they separated the others cheered and Paul cheeks grew hot. They the Pokémon gave one more roar of farewell and flew into the portal as they waved goodbye.

"I guess they still can change our world." Reggie said looking at Paul's arm holding Zoey close.

"I guess they can." Paul said staring fondly at Zoey.


End file.
